Close Call
by Commandant Sun
Summary: Chapter 2 up! Moya and crew in danger, as always. Please R/R, it's my first fanfiction!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Farscape or anything related to it except Raye and any one else I make up. Raye, just pretend as always been on Moya, I don't want to go into detail about her life and how she got there (maybe a little bit) ..so I'm lazy. She also in another story I created but have not posted, with no connection to this story. I know the chapters are a bit short but like I said I'm lazy. Please, no flames, this is my first Fanfiction, back when I didn't even know what Fanfiction was. Just tell me what I need to improve on. Well anyway without further notes, I present the opening line. And now on Farscape....  
  
Raye woke up to the same noise every morning, Moya. Raye loved the sounds and pulses Moya made. It wasn't creepy as John put it but soothing and clam to know she was alive and healthy. This morning, however, her noise seemed slower. Something was wrong, Raye could tell.  
  
She dressed and went to command to see what it was. She was the only one there. What was it John said something about "a bird being early catching a worm?" "Strange this human is," was the last thought that came to her before she saw the screen.  
  
"Pilot, what the frell is that?" No answer. "P-Pilot," she shuddered. She looked at the screen again. What she saw almost frightened her to death. A ship, a big ship, ten times bigger than Moya, a few metras off, was heading toward Moya. The hole ship looked battle scared and there had to be dents everywhere. It looked like the type of ship you dream and prayed you wouldn't run into. The cannons were massive enough to be the first things to hit Moya if it got any closer. There was pockets all over the ship were it looked like something would come out of it. Which, knowing Raye's luck, she did find out.  
  
Cables, hundreds and thousands of them, were springing out of the pockets and clinging on Moya into her bulkhead enough to get a firm grip but not enough to cause a vacuum into space. Jolts were coming all around Moya but all Raye could do was look at the ship. It looked Peacekeeper, alright, but she had never seen anything like it.  
  
Aeryn broke her train of thought as she came running into Command. She stopped dead, looking at that ship. "She must know what it is," Raye thought.  
  
She did in fact, for she breathed, "An Orian," even before she acknowledge the cables clinging on Moya. When she did she was quick to take action. She walk over to the controls and looked at them. Her expression on her face told Raye all she needed to know. This was worse than bad, this was an impossible situation to get out of.  
  
"Pilot," she barked. Before she could see it was hopeless, Raye informed of that.  
  
"He won't answer. Ah, Aeryn," Aeryn took no notice of Raven, she hadn't that hold weeken, Raye continued anyway, "What is that ship?"  
  
Aeryn nodded, as if she decide to talk to Raye, and said without turning around to face Raye, "A Peacekeeper ship. When I was a Peacekeeper they where just in the making of one, they had a crew and everything, but no one thought they accomplish it. Anyway, the ship draws in other ship, mostly Leviathans, so the plan went, with cables. It uses the ship as transports, while the passengers are killed...painfully. It's their idea of fun."  
  
The way Aeryn said "painfully" and "fun" ran chills down Raye's back.  
  
"Go to Pilot, see if he's okay," Aeryn as Raye made her way to the door. On the way out she heard Aeryn comming everyone. When Raye came to Pilot's Den everything seemed alright with Pilot, except he seemed to be on the verge of hyperventilating.  
  
"Pilot are you okay? How's Moya?"  
  
"I will live but Moya is in deep pain." Pilot looked out to Raye. Raye shall overwhelming concern in his eyes.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us that ship was there?"  
  
"I didn't know myself. The ship was off Moya's scan a few arns ago but a cable, going faster than light itself, attached silently to Moya. It knock me unconscious. I've only just regain it."  
  
"Can Moya Starburst?"  
  
"No, even if she could the ship would come in tow."  
  
"So, what do we do? What for death?"  
  
Pilot didn't respond. It wasn't a question one likes to say anything to. The ship shook, differently than the cables being attached. Pilot looked up at Raye. "We've entered the dock." 


	2. Chapter 2Capture

Chapter Two (finally) and I still don't own anything except a few characters but not many.  
  
Orian Command-(Before first chapter)  
  
As Captain Manchisco looked on the screen he saw something that brought a rare smile to his face, a Leviathan.  
  
Thoughts slipped through his mind that you won't accept from a high ranking official. Such as, he knew his "collection" would be nearly complete with a Leviathan. Which made him down right giddy about this former prison transport and nothing would stop him from obtaining it.  
  
There was, of course, other more professional reasons for wanting this Leviathan. High Command was low in the prison transport department and was offering a promotion for anyone who capture one.  
  
"Sir, orders?," Lieutenant Soran broke his thoughts and brought him back to the ship.  
  
He took his seat in Command and said in a powerful, commanding voice, "Dispatch the cables, Lieutenant Soran."  
  
Soran smiled, "Yes, sir."  
  
Moya-(after dispatch of cables and docking of ships)  
  
Raye trudge to the Matinence Bay to "greet" their "guests." The scene was the usual. John, Aeryn, D'argo, Zhann, and Chiana were holding there guns, waiting, which was the worst part.  
  
Rygel, being the dignified Dominar add the fact he had little hands, wasn't holding a gun. She often wonder about Rygel and his people. There were too many of Rygel's people who were starving or didn't have a home but Rygel look quite content on his Thronesled. She couldn't see how he could stand it. But he did and he didn't care about his people.  
  
Raye didn't ponder long on Rygel, for he wasn't worth pondering, and took her pluse pistol from her belt.  
  
The ship stayed there, dock for what seemed like a lifetime. There was no use shooting it, armor was top of the line. John's plan was to get the DRD's shooting when the hatch of the ship open but all weren't working, due to the cables.  
  
So the "plan" was to walk right into it.  
  
The doors finally swung open when Raye about gave up and out step serval uniformed PK Commando's . They shot, shot, shot, and somewhere down the line Rygel hide, typical.  
  
Soon the nerve gas came rolling out and not wanting to give up, Aeryn was the last to fall.  
  
Orian Command-(after capture)  
  
Captain Manchisco had shall the unconscious prisoners, being trudge to there cells and knew who they were. Which was making his day brighter by the minute. What a promotion he get, Escaped Leviathan and her prisoners! How wonderful!  
  
For once in his Peacekeeper career he didn't want to kill these prisoners, he wanted Scorpius to do it for him.  
  
Once again Lieutenant Soran interrupted his thoughts, "Sir, I know you giving the human to Scorpius and the defecter and prisoners to High Command but what about the other Sebacean."  
  
Manchisco hadn't thought of that, which was why he had a Lieutenant but he wouldn't tell her that.  
  
He responded with a chuckle, "If High Command doesn't want her, we'll kill her."  
  
*********************  
  
Sorry the chapters are so short but that's how the cookie crumbles! 


End file.
